


Exipotic

by solas_oiche



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alter Egos, Developing Powers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hades is only referenced a few times throughout, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, therapeutic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solas_oiche/pseuds/solas_oiche
Summary: Three things, for Persephone, were abundantly clear.One: she had been traumatised.Two: she was never going to move past her traumas without confronting them.Three: healing needed to come without emotional attachment, so despite her feelings, she couldn’t approach Hades. Not yet.Or, the one where Eros is both a dear friend and the best god to teach Persephone exactly how erotic love can be.*Now with bonus ~shenanigans~*
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus) (implied)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 103





	1. Fun Sex Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-upload edit: i wasn't very happy with the title "Exposure Therapy" because i'm a very one-word-title person. naturally, 24 hours after posting i find the exact word i wanted. exipotic means "purgative; cleansing the body of illness" which i think fits the story perfectly. bless. apologies to anyone who gets confused about that!
> 
> I WROTE PORN HASDFKHHASKSLDKSDFGHJK
> 
> it’s excessively funny to me that my first foray into s m u t is writing perseros because I’m a huuuuge persades fan and What Am Doing? No Idea but here we are lads e n j o i  
> there are references to canon events in 110 and 113 but i skipped over hades sleeping over because it messed with my timeline sort of  
> also: listen to freya ridings’ songs poison and ultraviolet -- they were the driving forces of this mess there are OVER THREE THOUSAND WORDS OF FOREPLAY oml who AM I

“—but I saw him with Daphne, and she’s a friend—I have to protect her, what if he hurts her too? So I… I told him to leave her alone, and he—he said I was just jealous, and I missed my chance, which I don’t care obviously but—I said I’d tell her what he did to me. And then— *Hic* —he said— he took…he took pictures when he… *Hic* …and he’d release them if I told and—oh Fates what am I—I can’t even sleep at night anymore in my bed because all I can f-feel is his hands and the _pain and I’m just so tired—_ "

“Persephone, slow down! Take a deep breath!”

Persephone halted mid-sentence, obediently inhaling deep breaths of the cool night air. A warm arm was slung over her shaking shoulders, the opposite hand gently turning her face towards her best friend. Eros was watching her, clear alarm visible in his widened eyes and pale visage. She drew another rattling breath before she visibly relaxed, looking at her friend with glittering, tear filled eyes. He smiled a small, encouraging smile.

“That’s good. In and out. Daphne is a tough nymph, she can handle herself for the moment, you cannot protect her when you yourself are hurting. His car is at his house anyway, I saw it when I flew over here. She’s safe, and you need to focus on yourself.” How Eros could simultaneously be a flamboyant goof and also incredibly wise, she did not know, but what Persephone did know is that she trusted him wholeheartedly

“Eros…I don’t know what to do. I feel… constantly disgusting! I kissed Hades a few days ago, and I was so happy, but I was also so frightened of how close he was and how vulnerable I felt, and I accidently exploded into butterflies!” Persephone groaned and leaned back on the slate tiled roof, one hand covering her eyes. “Who the heck kisses someone they like and turns into butterflies! That is _so_ not normal!”

“You, apparently.” Came the teasing response. She rolled her eyes and looked to her left, watching Eros waggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. She laughed, a short tinkling noise, and Eros beamed at her. For a moment, things were light.

Then his lips tipped downwards, tilting his head as he observed her with sympathy. It made her feel open, vulnerable.

“Eros…will I ever feel _clean_ again?”

A pause.

“Persephone, can I tell you about something my therapist talked to me about once?”

“Of course.”

She watched him contemplate his next words, biting down on the smooth skin of his lower lip before speaking in a low, serious tone. He took her small hand in his own, warm fingers gently intertwining with hers. It was not a romantic gesture, but a supportive one.

“Before I get into the therapy part…I think, because you’ve grown up with Demeter telling you that men are scoundrels and sex is a crime, you have a warped view of sexual love. Which, of course, to me, the literal God of erotic love, is a tragedy!” He paused here for dramatic effect, gracefully throwing a hand to his forehead and pretending to swoon. Persephone poked him in the ear. Cringing away from her with an indignant noise, he laughed and continued.

“Sex isn’t an inherently _dirty_ thing. It’s messy, sure, but not dirty. However, you’ve been exposed to the world of physical intimacy in such a cruel way…it’s completely understandable that you feel unclean, or even worthless. You’ve grown up with your sense of self-worth tied to your virginity.” He paused again, looking crestfallen. “It’s not a healthy way to live. You need to reclaim your agency as a person, as a sexual being.”

Persephone sighed and looked at him, words she did not need to say visible in her eyes.

“I know, babygirl, he told you that you were a fertility goddess. No, I don’t know why your mother hid that from you. He’s almost certainly correct though. Fertility deities are inherently sexual beings, it’s in their— _our_ nature.”

“I don’t _feel_ sexual. I just feel confused. That whole side of me…I don’t understand it!” Persephone buried her head in her free arm.

“And that’s where what my therapist told me comes in. You need to embrace that part of you in a safe, healthy way. It’s called exposure therapy. You’re afraid of sex because of what happened to you. So… what I’m telling you is…well…” Eros halted again for a moment, “I think you need to have sex again.”

Her hand clamped down on his, nails digging into his palms. Her expression must have been horrible to behold, because his voice hastened on, rising hoarsely in the way only anxiety could produce.

“I know that sounds terrible! But in order to make having sex a _good_ experience and a positive concept you have to have embrace your fertility aspects and experience intimacy in a safe space—that way you don’t think of sex only as…as assault! And instead you’ll be able to think of it in a healthy and natural way!”

Persephone contemplated this for a moment. He had a point. She was scared, but her only experience with anything sexual was a horrible, scary encounter with…him. Ares too, but that was only kissing and not _too_ intimate, she supposed. But how would she…

Her mind automatically went to Hades, and she blushed heavily in the silence. Then a cold horror stole over her. What if she came onto him and then couldn’t do it? Would he hate her? What if it was bad? What if that ruined her growing friendship with the King of the Underworld?

She could not let that happen. She could not, would not entertain sleeping with Hades until she was sure she could embrace it.

Then who.

She was suddenly extremely aware of the lilac coloured god sitting next to her. The idea bloomed in her mind.

Eros was literally the god of erotic love. He knew the situation; he would not judge her. As a love god, he was not monogamous, neither would he place undue weight on any intimacy with her. It would be no strings attached, and there could be no better teacher than a god whose domain was literally sex.

How did she not think of this sooner?

In a second, she was crouched in front of him, holding both hands in her own and she looked up at his shocked face.

“Eros, would you do it?”

“W-what?” Incredulous perplexity painted his face.

“You said I need to be intimate with someone. Would you? You already know everything and I’m sure you’d be a good teacher and—”

“Hang on babe, why me? Don’t you have a massive crush on Hades? Why not jump his bones, I bet he’d be all over—”

“I can’t!” She cried. He looked at her, the tilt in his head a clear question.

“It’s just…” She released his hands and turned away, standing on the sloping roof and looking at the lights scattered among the trees, “I’m afraid I’ll start and then be too scared to go through with it. I don’t want to make him think I’m going to get in his bed and then have a panic attack or something. Plus,” she turned to look at Eros again, taking in the comprehension dawning on his face, “Hades still knows that I am an initiate for TGOEM. He wouldn’t let me sleep with him, he’s too kind. He’d tell me not to throw my future away for him. I’d have to tell him about what … what _he_ did. I’m not sure I’m ready to do that yet.”

There was a long pause, heavy with the weight of her words. They simply looked at each other.

“Y-you wouldn’t judge me. You have never…you’re _safe_. You’d never hurt me. You’re a friend. It’s…it’s your domain. I couldn’t…I don’t think there’s anyone else I would choose.” She whispered into the cool breeze.

More silence.

Eros unfolded himself and stood facing her. He wasn’t as obscenely tall as Hades, but he still towered over her. She looked up at him, twisting the hem of her dress as she waited for his decision. He smiled a gentle, subdued sort of smile.

“I’ll do it.” He opened his arms and she rushed into them. No one moved for a moment, simply enjoying the hug, warmth against the cool breeze. Eros released her but did not move away, hands resting on her shoulders. A look of mock seriousness appeared on his face.

“But we are keeping it vanilla only!!” He stated imperiously, one finger dramatically shaking in her face. She laughed briefly, but then stopped.

“What do you mean, ‘vanilla’?”

“Oh my gooooods, Perse, you really do know nothing!” She glared in response.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, he laughed. “What I mean is I’m only going to show you the basics. We won’t get into anything complicated or kinky.”

“Kinky?”

“Sweet Gaia…”

They bickered on into the night.

* * *

_Okay, she’s heading out now, won’t be back until Sunday. Is tonight okay for you?_

Persephone hit send on the cracked, hand-me-down phone, feeling a twinge of guilt as she waved from the porch while Artemis, shining silver, bolted into the darkening sky. Here she was, inviting a man into the house while its owner wasn’t home, to have _sex_ with her, a novitiate eternal maiden. _Fates, what punishment will this bring on my head?_ She hoped that fate would understand her choices. Artemis, now a fading silver gleam in the twilight, finally vanished over the horizon. She turned inside. The phone buzzed in her slightly sweaty hand.

_Of course. What time should I come over?_

She responded instantly, fingers dancing in anxiety.

_Is 8:00 okay?_

_Of course. I’ll come directly so no one sees. Can’t have anyone think you’re up to anything with men ;)_

_Ha-ha, see you in the kitchen then. I’m making cookies!_

She set the phone down on the kitchen counter. Against her will, her hands shook. She growled to herself, shaking them out and marching upstairs and into her bathroom, where she stared at herself in the mirror with an intensity that could have broken the glass. One shaking finger pointed at her reflection.

“Get yourself together.” She said to her reflection. “It’s just Eros. I will be fine.” She continued staring for another beat, but the moment her attention wavered, she heard it. Her own voice…but different.

_“Glad to see you’re starting to act your age, splendid one.”_

Persephone focused again on her reflection, but found, once again, a reflection that was not quite her staring back, a light smirk painting her lips. The reflection, _her_ reflection, gazed back before turning to admire her nails, dark and claw sharp. Her own hands, she realised while looking down, were smooth, oval, and painted only with a clear gloss.

_“I did tell you to stop acting like a baby. Glad to see you’re taking my advice.”_

“W-who are you?” Persephone asked the mirror weakly, unconsciously leaning forward until her nose was nearly touching the glass. Her reflection mirrored the action, still smirking.

_“You, splendid one. The you that you refuse to acknowledge. Your real self, the one you keep caged in your greenhouse.”_ Persephone backed away, turned from the mirror in a confusing combination of fear and anger.

“Go away.”

The voice softened to a whisper, breath caressing her ears.

_“Let me out, splendid one. Let_ us _out. You know you want to. All that power, repressed.”_ Persephone shuddered, the voice, her own voice, far more sensual than any words to ever pass her lips, sending odd tendrils of warmth and tension over her body. The final line wound its way into her, coiling in her belly like a snake. She shuddered, but this wasn’t a tremor of fear. Heat built in her lower core. The feeling was intrusive, unfamiliar, but somehow…drawing her in…

_“You can be so much more, splendid one. All you have to do is reach out…and taste it…”_

Persephone whirled on the mirror, but the only image she saw was her own pale face.

She fled downstairs.

* * *

Eros arrived just as she was pulling a second tray of cookies out of the oven. There was a beat of pressure and a warm, rose scented wind that ruffled her now waist-length hair, then lilac arms wrapped around her and the attached voice announced, “It smells like diabetes in here!”

Persephone laughed and deftly slid her new cookies onto the stack of cooling racks before picking up a cooled one and shoving it into Eros’ mouth.

“Hey—mmph!”

A few moments of squabbling over cookies later, and both deities were laughing and covered in cookie crumbs.

“What a waste of a good cookie.” Eros complained as they swept up their mess of crumbs and chocolate.

“Hey, you’re the one who crushed it on my face!” Persephone informed him while dampening a tea towel to clean their faces. She handed Eros the towel, which he accepted and wiped off his face in one swipe.

“You started it though. Can’t believe you’d do this to me.” He complained melodramatically while gently cleaning her face. It was nice, the sensation of being cared for. She relaxed under the gentle touch, the anxiety she’d been feeling finally subsiding. This was Eros. She was fine.

The cloth lifted from her face and she found Eros watching her, a content smile on his face. Without her asking, he answered her questions.

“I’m monitoring your hormonal levels, which sounds weird, I know,” he punctuated this with a flippant eye roll, “but I think it’ll help make sure you feel comfortable, since I’ll be able to tell when you’re not enjoying yourself.”

Persephone ducked her head and smiled. Eros really was an endlessly kind person.

“I really appreciate it, Eros.”

He pecked the top of her head before stepping back and clapping his hands.

“So! Cookies now, bedroom later? Or bedroom now and cookies afterwards?”

Persephone’s face could have fried an egg, she was so scarlet. Eros laughed at her.

“You’re so cute, Perse. Step one of sexual maturity, you have to be able to talk about it like an adult!”

Persephone considered smashing another cookie on his face but sighed and nodded. Of course, he was right. She steeled herself and looked him in the eyes.

“Bedroom first. I don’t want to be like…anxiety puking cookies on you.” She took his hand and began leading him upstairs.

“Look, it wouldn’t be the worst thing that’s happened to me behind closed doors—”

“EROS!”

“Sorry, sorry! You’re just too easy to tease babygirl!”

The pair entered her room and sat, side by side, on the bed. Eros scrubbed a hand through his hair, then spun off the bed and knelt in front of her, taking both hands.

“Before we do anything, Persephone, I want to talk to you about consent. You gave me initial consent, because you asked me to have sex with you, but you have to know that consent is an ongoing thing. It can be taken away at any time. If you decide you don’t want to do anything, you just tell me to stop and I will, okay?”

Persephone nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

“Good. Now the second thing. You know my mother and I can manipulate sexual desire in non-virgins. If you choose, I can use that to help keep you relaxed, in-the-mood, whatever. If that’s something you don’t want, I won’t do that.”

“What…what does it feel like? Can you try it on me without doing anything just so I know what it’s like?”

“Of course.” Eros took her hands in his own larger ones. “It might feel strange, okay?”

“I’m ready.”

Persephone looked Eros in the eyes. She watched, intently, as flickers of godly power danced behind his irises, white light blooming in his eyes before racing down his arms. Lightning fast, the light raced down the veins of his arms and into her hands before expanding through her body.

It happened very fast. One second she was sitting on her bed holding hands with a friend she found moderately attractive in a platonic way, the next she was filled with a bright warmth and aching tension. Her pupils dilated to max, vision tunnelled onto Eros, and her core pulsed with a delightful heat. Gods…she wanted… _she wanted…_

And then as quick as it came, it vanished, leaving her feeling oddly empty and unfilled. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Her whole body felt tired, but unsatisfied. She refocused on the lilac god watching her intently. He looked…nervous?

“…Wow.”

Eros laughed. She realised she was nearly panting with an exhaustion she couldn’t place.

“How’s that for arousal?”

Briefly, Persephone thought back to that strange coiling feeling she had felt while her reflection had been whispering to her in the bathroom. Suddenly she knew what she had felt. Arousal, as her reflection, her inner fertility powers, had seduced her. The feeling was so incredibly good, it felt so…

“…right.” It was at this moment that she realised she’d voiced these thoughts aloud. Eros beamed, nodding at her encouragingly.

_“Good, splendid one…”_ She heard the voice, her own voice from the mirror, a delicate whisper in her mind. She ignored it.

“You have latent fertility powers, it’s clear to me now. I wasn’t trying to push you that hard, but your powers interacted with mine and sent you really high just there. Bet it felt reeeeal good, hmm?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed again. Persephone blushed and giggled in response but hummed agreement.

“It did feel good. I didn’t know that’s how it could feel…but now I feel almost…hollow?”

“That’s because for half a second you were about to come on the spot and now you’re back down to the ground without any sort of release! We’ll fix that soon though, don’t worry.” He winked at her and stood up, pulling her to her trembling feet.

“Now. Time to get naked.” Eros paused for a second. “Or…well, as naked as you’re comfortable with.”

“Hello-o, nudist, remember?” Persephone teased him before stripping out of her loungewear, choosing to keep her underwear on for the moment.

It was Eros’ turn to blush as he stripped down to match her.

“Okay, next step?” She asked when he was done.

“Well, the next important part of sexual health is knowing your own body. Do you know your erogenous zones?”

“I…well…hmmm…” Persephone trailed off. Did she know her erogenous zones? She never really touched herself while developing into a woman, there were always nymphs around. No privacy meant no self-exploration, and cold baths in the pond definitely kept the arousal down. Maybe that’s why she was so far out of tune with her powers that she didn’t know she even had them? She felt them now though, like live wires glowing in her skin, the pulse of life in her veins. It felt a little disjointed—like she was out of sync with herself.

“No. I don’t think I do.”

“Well then.” Eros replied matter-of-factly, “Shall we figure you out then?”

Persephone, instead of fear, felt a shine of excitement race through her.

“Yes, we shall.”

Eros smiled and stepped cautiously into her personal space. She had to crane her neck to look at him now. He bent, slowly down until he was only a few inches away. She could feel warm, rose scented air on her skin. The atmosphere around them shifted, and she felt herself relaxing into his proximity.

“Perse. May I kiss and touch you?”

She smiled and let herself lift from the floor, rising closer to his face.

“Yes.” It was a quiet agreement, but a strong one. He smiled that same kind smile.

“Then let’s get this party started.”

They both laughed softly, then one large hand cupped her face and he leaned in. Her eyes flickered closed and then warm lips softly brushed her own, once, twice, before catching her in a full kiss.

Ares was a perfectly adequate kisser, self-assured and well-practiced, but Eros was built for this, and Persephone could tell the difference in a heartbeat. Eros led the kiss gently, building the intensity slowly. Hands crept around her waist, steady and strong, but not invasive. The now familiar coiling sensation grew in her core, but slowly, a warm tension. This was…nice. Good. She wanted more of this. Her hands crept up his sides, tracing the edge of muscle over ribs. She caught his lower lip with her teeth and gently nibbled. Eros smiled, she could feel it, then licked across her lips, requesting access to her mouth. She obliged, hands sliding across the expanse of his back.

The moment her lips parted he was in her mouth, warm and gentle, exploring the space with his tongue. Vaguely she wondered what he tasted. She tasted chocolate and rose and a musky, masculine sort of savory taste, the matching scents filling her nose. The kissing ramped up further, Eros pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her back. Her own legs curled around his waist. With a smooth motion, Eros walked the two of them towards the nearest wall. He broke off the kiss and immediately began marking a line across her cheek and jaw, pressing her into the cool wall as he did so.

The moment Eros brushed his lips across her pulse point, she was seized with a violent tremor and a feeling so overwhelmingly _good_ she let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a cry. A moan? It was a foreign sound to her.

“Good girl, let me hear you.” He murmured into her neck as he trailed his lips and tongue across the sensitive point. She shivered and moaned again. The feeling was like sparks across her skin. Then he bit down and sucked, and she cried out as a bolt of pleasure exploded from the point on her neck and shot straight to the space between her legs. She quaked under his touch, the sensations of arousal warming her whole body. Crocus bloomed in her hair, the lavender petals landing on the floor. She tightened the legs around his waist, drawing him a close as she could, the burning emptiness in her core becoming hard to ignore. A warm, hard _something_ pressed against her underwear, and the coil in her belly tightened, causing her to gasp as Eros lightly pressed himself into her. She felt that same voice from her reflection softly murmuring approval, but she did not care.

“How are you feeling, Perse?” Eros inquired quietly, voice hoarser and lower than normal.

“I—good—it’s so— _aah!_ ” Persephone cried, curling her pelvis inward and losing herself in the sensation of his hardness rolling along her core. She ground herself harder into him, losing herself in the pleasure, delighting in his unsteady sighs and the slight pulse along the length of him when she moved. “Eros, I need— _something, please!_ ”

“I know babygirl, I’ve got you.” The world was a swirl of colour and motion and then she was standing in front of the bed, Eros pressed up behind her, lips on the shell of her ear.

“May I try something?”

Persephone nodded, and felt a hand gently wind into her pink tresses, another on her shoulder, gently bearing down. She obliged, bending at the hips. The hand in her hair pulled lightly, so that she was bent over, but looking up at the wall. Eros’ hips pressed into her rear, once again providing that delightful hard warmth for her to gently rub on. Her eyes fell on a blue book cover and she briefly imagined bending like this for Hades. The idea sent a thrill through her.

Eros chuckled lowly, gently rolling his hips forward and bringing her back to the present.

“I thought so.”

“Thoug…thought what?” Persephone sighed out as a hand traced her back, causing the same sparks from her neck to arc through her body. She trembled again, an unsteady moan falling from her open lips. She _wanted_ …

“One – _haah—_ you like a little bit of submission— _nnn_ —and tw— _oh—_ o, you have it so bad for Hades, I can tell you were thinking about him just now— _ah Perse d-don’t be a minx when I’m trying to ha-ah talk!”_ He struggled to get the words out as Persephone rubbed herself on him with abandon, still seeking the pleasure that her awakening powers were driving her towards. She laughed; a sort of breathy noise mixed with sounds of enjoyment. Eros’ hand drifted to the clasp of her bra, the other still firmly pressed on her hip. There was a sensation of static from his hands and the arousal hijacking her entire body lessened ever so slightly, her head clearing enough to think clearly for a moment.

“F-fates, Perse, I was worried I’d have to keep you in the mood but actually I’m having to tone you down!” Eros was laughing, but there was a breathy quality to it, as if he was exerting himself.

“I’m sorry—”

“No! Don’t apologise for enjoying yourself babe. Fertility powers are like that when they’re new to you anyway. Own your pleasure, it’s a part of you and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“You’re right.”

“Ready—y for the next step?”

“Yes— _ahh—”_

With a quiet snapping noise, Eros unclipped the bra and brushed the straps over her shoulders, and she watched the garment pool around her hands on the bed. Eros, still with his hand wound in her hair, gently pulled her back upright before releasing her hair, sliding his hands down the full length of her body and pulling the last piece of fabric from her body. His hands slid down, down, gently pressing on her legs all the way to the floor and back up, lines of warm tingling following wherever his hands led. Then he released her and stepped back. In a humorous rendition of someone incredibly self-absorbed, he announced.

“I’m going to get naked now, feel free to admire the view.”

She waited until she heard the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor, then turned. Her mouth dropped open the slightest bit before she caught herself.

Eros stood, tall and proud in many aspects. She first saw his smile, then her gaze travelled down, down until her eyes fell on the length jutting out from a neat tangle of lilac curls between his legs. It was flushed mauve at the tip, slightly curved upwards, with visible vein lines along the shaft. She knew, anatomically, what a penis was supposed to look like, but she had not seen…his…she had refused to look, and didn’t know how big it had been, but knew it had caused her pain. This, this – _act like an adult, Persephone!_ — _penis_ was enormous!

_How would it fit?_

A laugh. “Trust me, it fits.”

Oh fates, she’d said that out loud. She flushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed Perse.” He tilted his head, assessing her face. “Are you still feeling comfortable? Remember, we can stop whenever you don’t feel ready.”

On the contrary to Eros’ concerns, Persephone wanted to continue. The strange, new, out-of-sync feeling glittering under her skin _wanted_ this. She nodded vehemently at him.

“I think…I think my fertility powers are…I’m not sure how to explain it…encouraging this? I want to, I’m not scared — I thought I would be, but I’m _not_. I think I’m excited?”

Eros beamed at her and strode over to her bed. She couldn’t take her eyes of the length, bouncing slightly as he climbed onto the bed and reclined in the centre. She followed, almost magnetised, crawling towards him and straddling his thighs. He rubbed his hands in circles on her hips, a soothing gesture.

“We have to talk about another few things before we continue.” He paused and she nodded in encouragement. “One, I think it’s better if we start with you on top. That way you’re in control of the angle and depth of penetration, so it will be more comfortable for you. If you want to change positions later, we can do that, just tell me, okay?”

“Okay, that sounds good.” She was admittedly a bit relieved, remembering with a little shiver the pain of the other god’s intrusion. She had been on her back. She definitely did not want to be on her back today.

“Great.” He smiled. “Second, it’s in the range of my powers to determine whether or not I give my partner offspring, which is super useful in orgies and such…” He trailed off and laughed at her shocked expression. “There’s a lot out there you need to learn babygirl. The point is, I can either finish in you or on you, or nowhere at all, that’s up to you.”

Persephone considered this for a moment. The…other god… had finished on her lower belly and it had been a burning, sticky sensation on her skin. Finishing inside of her, that would be something new and different that _he_ would never have. Her fertility powers thrilled at the idea of this, the concept of the action of creating life (not that they seemed to realise Eros could render himself barren as a choice). She supposed that would also be most enjoyable for him. Decision made, she smiled at him.

“You can finish in me if you want. I don’t know what it feels like, so… a-and that would be something _h-he_ didn’t do,” Eros’ eyes narrowed at this statement, “and you said it’s safe, so I think I’d like you to do that, yeah.”

Eros pulled her into a hug, hands rubbing her back soothingly. She felt a small, sudden lump return to her throat, a well of emotion rising in her. Is this how it felt to be treated like a being and not an object? He whispered in her ear.

“This will be _nothing_ like that, I promise. You are in control and everything is your choice, okay?”

She heaved a slightly shaky breath and nodded in understanding. She felt so gloriously validated, even being naked and vulnerable didn’t feel scary anymore.

“Good.” He pulled back, hands now on her shoulders, and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Last thing. Have you ever touched yourself?”

Persephone’s face could have fried a second egg that evening.

“I—not really, no…”

“Well then,” he replied amiably, as if the conversation were about something as benign as the weather, “let’s get you educated on yourself.” His hands covered hers and lifted them, placing them so he was lightly pressing her hands to the sides of her neck. Together, their hands caressed her lightly across her neck and collarbones, shoulders, arms. They rested on her waist and climbed slowly up over her ribcage, her skin tingling gently wherever they roamed. Eros moved their hands so that she was gently cupping her own breasts. It was a nice feeling. Eros encouraged her to squeeze gently, and she marvelled at the sensation. She had touched her breasts before, but never like this. Brushing over her nipples, she shivered and sighed at the sharp tingling sensation. The arousal in her lower belly sparkled to life once again, and she squeezed harder, massaging the globes of flesh and losing herself in the sensation.

She could have spent a lot of time exploring her own chest, but Eros had other ideas. He slid their hands down her belly, pausing to rub his thumbs over her hipbones before sweeping their hands down over her outer thighs and bringing them back delicately up the inner skin. She trembled as the hands brushed closer to the throbbing ache between her legs. Eros pressed her left palm against his right, anchoring her. He gently splayed her other hand out on her lower belly and circled her wrist, pressing her hand down, her own fingers brushing through the damp fuchsia curls and curling under her pelvis to the source of the tension. The first delicate touch of her fingers left her gasping, the second sighing in enjoyment, and when Eros’ hand slid over hers and encouraged her to press two fingers down on the delicate bud, her eyes rolled back and she let out a full-fledged moan of pleasure, curling forward as her muscles clenched with the sheer sensation roiling within her.

“Oh, good girl, you should see yourself, you’re a _vision_.” Eros cooed in her ear, encouraging her to move her fingers in slow circles around the bundle of nerves. She moved her fingers first slow, but faster and faster, her hips rolling with abandon, eyes fluttering as she chased some unfamiliar peak. Crocus and orchids bloomed in her hair, raining petals on the bed and filing the room with the sweet floral scents. The voice from the reflection – her voice – hummed along with her own noises of pleasure, the glittering feeling under her skin feeling closer than ever before. She was…this felt…so incredibly _wonderful._ She needed _more._

“ _Eros_ , I feel…I— _ah—_ need, I don’t know I…please!” Barely incoherent, Persephone pleaded, needing something, the hollow ache in her core growing stronger.

Suddenly, his hand, so large in comparison to hers, covered her own wildly moving fingers, cupping her soaking core. She stilled, an effort that took most of her waning self-control. She panted in his ear.

“May I touch you here, baby?” He rumbled, kissing and nibbling the shell of her ear. She trembled wildly, feeling like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

“Ye-es _haahplease!_ ”

Removing her own hand, she wrapped her arm around Eros’ neck as he began slowly stroking up and down her slick nether lips. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her own cries, kissing the smooth column the same way he had lavished on her own neck earlier. She heard him hum approval. He pressed the heel of his hand into her clit, eliciting another loud gasp of pleasure from her. She ground down on his palm but stilled when she felt his slick fingers carefully probing her entrance. She drew her head back and found his eyes on her, watching her carefully with pupils dilated in passion.

“Are you still comfortable Perse?” The concern was there, under a layer of strain. She wondered if her own fertility powers were affecting him in return.

“Yes…just be slow, please?”

“Of course, babe. Just rock back as you choose, okay?” She nodded vehemently, rocking slightly against his palm.

His fingers probed a moment more before pressing one long digit forward just slightly. She felt the pressure and tensed for a moment, taking a deep breath. She steeled herself and rocked forward slightly, and his finger slipped deep into her. The sensation assuaged the hollow ache and only added to the pleasure she was feeling. She sighed in contentment, and then in shocked pleasure when she felt the digit curl forward into her inner walls. She rocked gently on his hand, feeling the tension in her lower belly, the finger brushing inside her, her clit pressing on the heel of his palm, and she moaned, curling once again into Eros’ neck, feeling his free hand stroking across her back and rear. Experimentally, she nibbled on his neck and received another hum of pleasure from the lilac god. She felt him withdraw for a moment, then cried out in pleasure as a second finger curled into her. He pulsed his fingers in and out, stroking her into a shaking, trembling mess, the pleasure taking her apart in waves of light and warmth. Just when she felt she may burst from the sheer _feeling_ of it all, he withdrew his hand entirely. She briefly whined a complaint, but in the next moment felt two things: an arm lifting her rear, and the gentle bump of a much larger, hotter _something_ pressing against her dripping entrance. One more time, into her ear, came a voice, clearly struggling to maintain clarity, panting and hoarse and filled with arousal.

“Okay Perse— _haah—_ , are you v-very sure you wa— _haah—_ ant this?”

She tried to answer, but her yes came out as a dry garbled sob. Her powers, still underneath her skin, felt like live wires now, almost burning with the sheer strength of them. She _needed this—_

“Er— _os pl-ghh-e—yeS!”_

With a groan of approval, Eros pulled her slowly down, the head of his cock pushing her soaked folds apart. She felt a sudden resistance and pressed against it. With a sudden burning stretch, she gave and slid down onto him.

He was like magma, blazing a path into her core and enflaming her whole body. Lights glowed behind her eyelids, and she felt her shoulders erupt vines and flowers the way it had when she’d witnessed Hades’ divine form. The inner voice – her voice – screamed in pleasure, and she wailed her own pleasure with it in time with a heavy groan from Eros underneath her, gripping her hips so tight it might even bruise. It didn’t hurt, everything felt so unbelievably good, she felt so _full_ like this, _whole, complete._

And then he began to rock underneath her, fucking into her, and she couldn’t imagine a better feeling. She matched him stroke for stroke, pulling him into her like she was born to it. The fertility aspect of her crooned approval, the feeling of lives wires under her skin blending into her body as if they were becoming a part of her. She curled over him, returning to the skin of his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her back, one hand on her rear and the other on her shoulder, heard him whispering praise into her ear as she nibbled on his jaw.

“So _good_ baby, feel me _inside_ you, how _wonderful it can feel to love—”_

_“Eros—pl—ease—m-more!”_

He stilled a moment inside her, then braced his feet flat on the bed behind her.

“ _Hold tight to me.”_ She clung as instructed. “ _Let me know if it’s too much.”_

And he took off. Pounding into her in fast, heavy strokes, lifting her nearly into the air with the intensity. The sensation was so overpowering she bit down on his neck, _hard_ , and felt him jerk and grunt, his arms tightening around her for a moment. She pulled back to apologise but saw a completely blissed out expression on his face.

“Perse… _do that again.”_

Who was she to ignore that kind of command? A wave of hedonistic joy blew through her, and she smiled before savaging his neck, feeling a heady rush of power as he groaned and sighed his own pleasure underneath her. She was being carried along on tidal waves of pleasure, powerless to stop this feeling, _living_ for the sheer vitality of it all. His hands wound into her flower-laden tresses for a second time that night, pulling her in for an intense kiss, tongue snaking into her mouth almost instantly. The vague part of her rational consciousness noted that Eros was in far less control than he had been, and the power in her preened to know she was taking him apart as he had been undoing her.

The hand tight in her hair reminded her of earlier in the night, how she had enjoyed being bent over like that, and she drew back from Eros’ lips.

“ _Eros, I want—haah—”_

_“What i-is it babyy-y—ghh!”_

She felt like the reflection from earlier was blending with her, the savage, wild confidence becoming her with every stroke of his cock inside of her. It was foreign but familiar and she liked it – the feeling of becoming not only herself, but her _true self_ , fertility powers and all. She channelled all of this into her next sentence.

_“I want you to bend me over and take me from the back.”_ It was the voice from the mirror, but it was her voice. Sensual, strong, and undercut by raw _power._ Eros’ pupils dilated and he seized under her before he shook his head wildly and laughed in astonishment.

“Fates, babe, I wasn’t expecting you to figure your powers out that fast!” His voice shifted to a sensual tease, “... _but as you command.”_

She smiled that same confident, wild smile as he withdrew and flipped them, stroking her back and lifted rear like an offering.

“You are truly a _sight_ , Persephone. I am blessed here!” They laughed together and he pressed forward, carefully re-entering her to dual moans of pleasure. His larger frame folded over hers, his lips landing on her nape and hands pressing down on hers. Then he began to rock forward again, and she braced against the bed, marvelling in the different sensation. The angle was deeper, strokes longer, and the rhythmic thud of his hips against her rear only added to the pleasure she was feeling. Her core pulsed and her heart pounded, heat rushing through her. Eros reached one hand under her and pressed fingers into the bundle of nerves and she cried out, throwing her head back. Eros bit down on her nape, and she saw stars.

It might have been five minutes, it could have been five hundred years, Persephone did not know. She rode the building waves of pleasure in her body, gripping the blazing length of Eros with every thrust, voicing her pleasure loud and proud. Eros drove into her unceasingly, fast and hard and everything she could have ever dreamed of. Her voice rose in pitch as his fingers worked her clit, her inner walls pulsing with each thrill of sensation. With a sudden awareness, she felt her whole body clench, as if she had crossed some invisible threshold and now her body was spiralling out of her control. She gasped and shook, eyes open but unseeing as her body began to tingle all over. She felt her powers shift even closer into some unknown place that felt _right._ Eros wrapped one arm tight across her belly and chest, pulling her tight to him, the other bracing them off the bed as he continued to hammer into her pulsing channel.

“That’s _it_ babygirl, you’re close. _Let go.”_

_“Become one with me, splendid one. Embrace who you are. Reach out and taste…”_

Persephone felt as though her body was ascending to a peak she couldn’t see, her muscles and core pulling tighter and tighter, white spots blooming behind her eyes, the coil in her lower belly tightening so hard it seemed primed to explode, vines winding across her skin. She spiralled into the sky, a crescendo, she could see the peak, she was going to— _she was going to—_

_“Come with me!”_ The voice, her own, cried out with a thrum of power and she heard Eros groan loudly, she felt him swell within her seizing channel, her powers slid into place, and she reached the highest peak…

And then everything exploded, and she went into freefall. Fireworks erupted inside of her, her entire body seizing, core pulsing wildly around Eros, who bellowed his release along with her screams of pleasure. Tears exploded from her eyes as she sobbed in sheer pleasure. They curled together, shuddering through the explosive orgasms. She felt every vine winding around her body erupt with tiny blooms of a million colours, heard Eros’ wings burst into being behind them, felt his release like liquid fire into her body, his arm so deliciously tight around her as the other trembled in place over the bundle of overstimulated nerves. They collapsed together onto the bed, Eros slightly on his forearms so as not to crush her.

The overwhelming sensation slowly subsided in pulses and she found herself heaving for breath, blissed out and completely sated. Her fertility powers were humming in quiet contentment, in perfect alignment with her. She felt Eros against her back breathing just as hard, the hot length of him softening inside her. They panted together for a moment, simply feeling. Breathing. With a gentle sigh, Eros kissed her nape and slowly pulled out of her, and they shivered at the feeling.

It was done. She had survived. She felt bone-tired, but more alive, more _herself_ than she had ever felt. She had a feeling she wouldn’t have many problems with her powers going forward, having embraced them in their fullest sense. She smiled, tears of relief and healing leaking from her eyes. She turned to face Eros, who was on his side facing her. His hair was an absolute mess, and half of his neck was bruisy blue with clearly imprinted teeth marks (and she'd never tell, but she was a little proud of her efforts). She saw his eyes widen in alarm for a moment when he saw her tears, but then relax at her blinding smile. His own gentle smile painted his face.

“So—” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “How was that?”

She smiled ever harder and the tears continued to run.

“Eros I—I never _knew_ how good it could feel!”

He laughed, and she giggled with him. One lilac hand brushed stray flowers from her hair.

“You know, it wasn’t supposed to be _that_ intense. Your powers…” He chuckled, “…they are something else. I could barely hold any control at all. Half the time you were controlling me!” He poked her in the nose. “Be careful when you get with Hades, Persephone, you might just kill him with that level of seductive power.”

She blushed.

“Was I…okay?”

“Perse, you were more than _okay_. Fertility deities are known for being legendary lays, and you are no exception. Putting two together...that was absolutely memorable.” A sudden gleam came into his eye, “And if you ever want to repeat the experience, let me know, hmm?” He winked and they laughed together.

“But more seriously though, I didn’t hurt you or anything? I got swept up in your powers and went a lot harder than I intended to…”

“No no, not at all!” Persephone blushed and whispered, “I really liked it when you were rough.”

Eros’ face lit up like a child on their birthday. He launched up into a sitting position, brushing his wings back into his body and announced, “I knew it!!”

Persephone heaved a deep breath before raising herself slightly on trembling arms.

“How are you so energetic? I am exhausted. I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired in my life except maybe after weeks of Spring…”

Eros hummed in thought. “Well, you’re exercising enormous amounts of powers you’ve never wielded before, so it makes sense you’re exhausted.” He looked her over and then examined the room before continuing. “Plus, you generated a loooot of plants in here.”

Persephone looked over the room with a critical eye. The entire room was covered in crocus flowers, with feathers interspersed randomly among them. With a sigh and a tug from her gut, she exercised one last burst of power, willing the flowers away. They melted into the air and she fell back down, thoroughly exhausted. Eros snapped his fingers and the feathers cleared away.

He climbed out of bed and informed her, “We need a shower.”

She waved her arms weakly at him. “Tired!”

“Perse, you’ve got my godseed drying on your thighs. Up. We are showering!” She felt herself scooped up and carried into the bathroom, complaints ignored. Eros set her down next to the shower and she felt Eros’ seed sliding down her legs. She looked down, observing the silvery shine with detached, exhausted interest. He was right, she did need a shower.

The spray clicked on, and a moment later, Eros was pulling her into the warm spray. The warmth was balm to her shivering muscles, invigorating against her skin. Eros grabbed her scissors and gestured, silently offering to cut her hair back. She nodded and a few quick strokes later, the weight disappeared from her neck. She felt shampoo drop onto her head and a gentle pressure of fingers massaging her scalp. Completely blissed out for a second time, she leaned into the touch, wrapping her arms around his waist.

In quiet contentment, they cleaned each other off, soaping and rinsing, Eros deliberately massaging knots out of her muscles. Tears of relief and joy spilled over for yet another time that night, and she murmured a quiet thank you to Eros, who merely kissed the top of her head and smiled.

They dried off and climbed into pajamas, Eros generating loungewear out of nowhere.

“Cookies?” He inquired. She laughed. She had totally forgotten the cookies!

“Yes. And…movie?” She offered. He smiled back.

“Let’s quick throw your sheets in the wash first. They’re going to smell like sex and only fate knows if Artemis will be able to tell!”

“Would Artemis even know what sex smells like?” Persephone inquired as they walked back into her room and began stripping the sheets off.

“Hmm. That’s a good question. I’m not sure—OH! By the way Perse, make sure to go pee before cookies and a movie. It’s important to keep everything clear and free of bacteria.”

“Oh yeah – hang on, I’ll go do that.”

“I’ll drop all this—“ Eros hefted the pile of linen, “in the wash. See you downstairs?”

“Yep!”

Persephone wandered into the bathroom, conducted her necessary business (carefully, as she was a little tender) and looked in the mirror. She looked…the same, but also different. She narrowed her eyes, but her reflection did not. She watched as a smile bloomed on the radiant, confident countenance in the mirror. A delicate pink hand lifted towards the glass. Persephone mirrored the action, their hands a mere breadth apart.

_“Welcome.”_

Her hand touched the glass, but she felt the palm of a hand — _her hand? —_ and felt a slight tingling sensation rush from the mirror through her body. She looked back at the reflection in the mirror, but saw no alter ego, no inner persona, only her own beautiful smile.

Twirling, feeling lighter than air, she left the bathroom to join Eros and the cookies waiting downstairs.

And six months later, when she laid Hades out on the floor with her powers their first time together, Eros gave her a high five and a solid, “I told you so!”

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u like the twilight reference in the summary my roommates and i have been rewatching it and laughing hysterically
> 
> did you know this is the only eros/persephone tagged fic on this whole hellsite? i am an innovator
> 
> i want y'all to know I have two other fics (one is persades, the other is a DBH fic) unpublished in the wings and this idea came out of left field and kicked me in the head so hard I couldn't work on anything else except it help. hlep
> 
> this concept is finished but i have a few extra blurbs and possible codas to include which are more comedic so maybe extra chapter later We Will See
> 
> hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know! and if you didn't also let me know! because we luv the haterz xoxo gossip grill


	2. Panic! At the Pantheon Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros attends a meeting of the Gods. It's rather difficult to hide hickeys in the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO a binch is at is again there is no stopping this train
> 
> this isn't smut, it's just an extra scene set two days later -- from Eros' POV this time! enjoy <3

Two days after visiting Persephone for what he’d mentally dubbed as Fun Sex Ed, Eros found himself sweating in a jumper and his favourite aqua-coloured scarf, triple-wrapped to hide his neck, surrounded by slightly confused looking gods in summer wear. He was sitting through an Olympian Council meeting as a stand in for Ares (as he often did), because apparently his father was too busy doing Fates-Know-What to attend, and Zeus did not like empty seats, and his mother had insisted, informing him (yet again) he was still at her beck-and-call and needed to do what she said.

She wasn’t wrong, of course, Eros knew that he had royally fucked up with Psyche, and Aphrodite had needed to pull out all the stops to save him from the wrath of Zeus and his mildly (read: extremely) over-the-top punishments. All of that had been his fault, and he knew he deserved the punishment for it. He sat there, barely listening, slightly sweating and avoiding the gaze of a particular purple god he had threatened last time they had met. Instead, he contemplated Psyche, where she might be and how he would find her. He had achieved exactly nothing when five minutes later, he realised the temperature in the conference room was slowly rising. Eros subtly eyed the sun god, realising Apollo was looking directly at him and smirking, a golden glow in his irises indicating use of his power.

It was at this precise moment when Eros had what was quite possibly the most devious idea he’d ever thought up.

_Get ready, asshole. Time to lose your shit._

Pretending to be annoyed, he rolled his eyes and looked down, subtly texting his mother under the table while Zeus rambled about something inconsequential.

_Ma, is it getting hotter in here?_

_I think so. Did you piss Apollo off? He wasn’t doing this last week._

_…I may have threatened him. But it was for a good reason!_

_Idiot boy._

He knew this was a good response. Aphrodite generated a hand fan and waved it aimlessly towards herself, drawing Zeus’ attention from his spiel. Having drawn attention to herself, Aphrodite sighed and commented.

“Is anyone else melting?

There was a murmur of assent in the room. Artemis looked dead at Apollo and announced,

“Oi dickhead, what is your issue?” Hermes laughed and Apollo turned malicious eyes on Eros, who cringed internally. Even though it was bound to happen as part of his plan, this was the risky part. _Here we go…_

“I was just wondering why Eros was wearing a winter scarf. What are you hiding pretty boy? Get a bit too frisky in your latest orgy?” The purple god was clearly aiming for a light-hearted tease in front of the assembled Olympians, but the undercurrent of animosity ruined the overall effect.

Eros purposely glared at him.

Then, with another flash of inspiration, he knew _exactly_ how to respond. He let his sclera glow red in ‘anger’ and in an incendiary, gruff tone reminiscent of his father (Ares would have been proud), he crossed his arms across his chest and stated quite clearly, “That’s personal.”

This was quite the ‘wrong’ thing to say.

Suddenly everyone was looking at him including his mother, who was tilting her head, definitely trying to read him. He kept his emotions schooled and thoughts deliberately blank. His mother would absolutely figure it out though, he knew there was nothing that escaped her, but at least he could hold off for a little while. Thank the Fates he had talked to Persephone about this beforehand during their post-Fun Sex Ed movie.

* * *

_“Eros…does your neck hurt? It looks pretty bad.”_

_“It’s a little sore, but I’m into that kind of thing, so I don’t mind it at all. It is really visible though.”_

_“Oh no!! I didn’t think about that in the moment…”_

_Eros laughed at her._

_“Don’t worry about it, I’ll wear a scarf or something. People might see it, although they would never guess it was from you. Don’t be shocked if it shows up in a tabloid or something ridiculous.”_

_Persephone sat back, mulling this over. Then she announced, rather savagely, “I almost hope Apollo sees.”_

_Eros sat stunned, not ever expecting that kind of outburst from the tiny pink goddess. Her burgeoning powers had more of an effect on her than he could see, he could tell that from her emotions – they were finally steady for the first time since she’d told him about the rape, and he was glad for it._

_“Well…if the opportunity arises, should I flaunt it?”_

_Persephone grinned almost maliciously._

_“If he does, make sure he knows it was me, that I did it, because he will never get it from me. Just—just don’t use my name. He can’t accuse me of sexual acts without backlash from TGOEM right now, and he wouldn’t do anything to provoke Artie’s wrath.”_

_Eros guffawed and agreed, pulled her back in for cuddling and returned to the movie._

* * *

It was at this precise moment that Eros smirked back at Apollo, who, incensed, jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. Eros jumped to his feet, internally gleeful at the reaction. The room raised another 3 degrees, and the assembled deities complained.

“Apollo, stop!” Cried Hestia, fanning herself now too. This call was echoed around the table until Zeus, predictable as he was, called for silence.

“Apollo, dial it back kiddo. Eros, take off the winter clothes, you _do_ look goofy and it can’t be _thaaaat_ bad.”

Eros nodded, the very picture of resigned obedience, and moved to unwind the scarf. He kept his eyes on Apollo and he removed the first loop, then the second, then pulled the scarf away with a flourish, displaying the full extent of Persephone’s efforts. His neck was bruised spectacularly, blue and purple spread from just under his ear all the way down to his collarbone. Clearly visible teeth mark indentations punctuated the worst of the bruising. To add to the effect, he grabbed the back of his sweatshirt with a hand and wrenched it over his head to reveal his typical tight white v-neck t-shirt and displaying another smattering of nail marks and more bruising. He eyed the darkest marks (apart from his neck) on his upper biceps, twin handprints from where Persephone had clung to him while she had rode him nearly senseless. They had been so lost in the moment that neither had realised the extent of the marks they'd left on each other until waking up cuddled the next morning. The realisation that they had casually left handprints on each other had sent them rolling with laughter. Lucky for Persephone, her marks were on her hips and easy to hide. His, however…his whole upper body was a testament to their lovemaking. Good thing he had no qualms about showing off. He did try to be “decent” at least.

There was a collective gasp from the room. Zeus started laughing, accompanied by Hermes. Artemis snorted in disgust.

“Did you get fucking _strangled_?” questioned Hermes with a cackle. Eros said nothing, eyes still trained on Apollo, who looked dumbfounded.

“Eros, who did that to you?” Athena inquired.

“Was is consensual?” Zeus tacked on, wheezing through his laughter.

Eros deigned to answer his grandfather but remained polite and detached in his response.

“Yes sir.”

“So, who did it?”

“Sorry sir, that’s personal.”

There was a beat of silence as the laughter trailed off. Eros, without considering who might be reading him, absently thought that Persephone would love to hear about the results of her handiwork _._

Then, out of left field, a screaming witch cackle punctuated the silence. Eros turned to find his mother laughing as though she had never laughed before, gasping for breath, tears leaking from her eyes. The penultimate bitch, second only to his own grandmother, Aphrodite was known for her generally bad attitude. Laughter wasn’t something people heard from her often – the sound was nearly as shocking as Eros’ neck. Zeus looked utterly bemused. Hera was staring suspiciously at Eros, like she knew something no one else did.

“ _You…didn’t!”_ Aphrodite choked out, looking at Eros like he was the best thing that had ever existed. Eros curled a slight smile at her, before turning back to the dumbfounded Apollo, giving him the most self-assured expression that he could possibly muster. He waited one heartbeat, two.

Then he winked.

The marble conference table cracked under Apollo’s hands.

“Apollo, damn you! Do you know how expensive this table was!” bellowed Zeus, all traces of humour gone from his face. Apollo barely flinched, staring at Eros with murder in his eyes before slowly turning to his father and apologising bitterly. Zeus stared at him with the airs of a parent regretting their life choices before turning to the assembly, who were waiting in confused silence (except his mother, who was still wheezing with her head in her hands).

“Meeting adjourned, we will reconvene at the same time next week. Eros, get your neck sorted out. Apollo, come with me.” With that, the high king swept from the room followed by his literally-steaming-with-rage illegitimate child. The other assembled deities filed out, Hermes giving him a solid whack on the back in admiration. Aphrodite got up, giving him one last look of mirth, before departing. Eros turned to follow her, whipping out his phone to text Persephone. She’d definitely want to hear about this.

“Eros, please wait.” Came a quiet voice from behind him. He stopped, turned. Hera was standing alone on the dais, eyes boring into him. He quietly walked over to her. He stopped at the foot of the dais. Hera, standing two steps up, was eye level with him. Briefly he noted that Hera and Persephone were very nearly the same height. Tiny… but powerful. She nodded towards the gory display of bruising on his neck, an expression of concern and _knowing_ on her face.

“Eros…the person who did that to you…did they _want_ to sleep with you?”

Eros knew, by the tone, the deliberate way she avoided naming names, that Hera somehow knew who had done this to him.

“Yes grandma. They asked me to.”

Hera nodded once again, tension easing slightly from her slim shoulders.

“And…are they feeling better now? Safer?”

Eros smiled at her, a gentle, reassuring one. “Yes.”

The remaining tension drained from Hera’s shoulders. She returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder before turning to follow her husband. As she left, he was struck by yet another reckless idea that morning and acted without thinking.

“Wait…grandma, can I ask you a question?”

She paused and turned her head, waiting.

“Do you know what my mom has done to Psyche?”

“Psyche?”

“The…the mortal I love…”

He watched as Hera lifted one hand and generated her cigarette holder, turning away from him and taking a long drag before letting out a cloud of smoke.

“The one you were harbouring on Olympus? The one you struck down 300 mortals for?”

Eros hung his head. This had been a bad idea.

Hera continued, apparently unphased. “Can’t say I do.”

Eros turned to leave. He’d made it four steps before Hera spoke again, freezing him in place. He whipped back around to find Hera still facing away, but looking sideways at him, hint of a smile playing on her lips.

“You should ask Hades. He might know.”

A blaze of hope lit in Eros’ chest.

Hera took another drag and let out a short laugh. “Wait until your neck clears up though. Hades is a smart man, but he’s got a jealous streak.”

Eros beamed at her. “Thanks grandma!!” He turned and fled out the door, wings exploding out of his back at he took off into the sky.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure, i got this idea from when i was younger and had my own unfortunately traumatic relationship situation. after that partner and i split, i remember having this savage desire to make them jealous, hence, persephone wanting apollo to be jealous of eros because Revenge(TM). so here's the comedic extra short scene. i hope this entertains because i laughed the whole time i was writing it!
> 
> please leave a review if you like it! it's like getting star power in mario kart i swear askfjhgdl


	3. The Art of Not-War by Not-Sun Tzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring, until you cockblock your own parent, apparently. Ares finds out what Eros did over the weekend, and is distinctly not-cool with it, until he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i've figured it out. i'm supposed to be running statistics for my manuscript and That Is Yuck.png so instead i'm puking fanfiction onto the archive like i'm dying or something. hlep
> 
> i owe this idea to DBrassC, who said "jealousy" and my brain went ARES!!!!!!!!!!!!? and here we are. oml
> 
> enjoy fellow LO hellspawns

Ares was having a shitty week.

First, he comes home from four months in the mortal realm to his father being a bastard to his mother.

Second, he finds out that little Kore from Demeter’s estate is now in Olympus (damn, her rage is _so delicious_ ) but she’s thirsting over his Uncle of all people.

Third, his dad had fucked his girlfriend.

 _Fucked his girlfriend_ , who only did it to prevent their son, Zeus’ own _godsdamned grandson_ , from an eternal punishment for murdering a few random mortals.

What a rat bastard his father was. Over a millennium of him and his constant nonsense. Ares was well past the point of respecting his paternal lineage. Fuck Zeus and all his bullshit.

At least he’d gotten a good couple hits in (and blacked Hades’ eye to boot, albeit unintentionally. Serves him right for making him look bad even though it was definitely his own fool fault. Sigh.)

And then, to round the whole thing off, he’d hit his mother in the face on accident, resulting in him missing yet another several days as he ran errands for her in the mortal world as an apology.

Ugh.

It was Wednesday afternoon when he finally returned to his home, where he found Eros in the kitchen with that purple nymph of Aphrodite’s, drawing with some of the other littles. He surveyed the assembly before Eros, who was wearing a high collar jacket and a fuzzy scarf despite the ridiculous heat (what the hell?), looked up and bellowed without so much as a greeting, “MA, DAD IS BACK!”

Within a half-second, there were an assortment of small grabby hands attached to him. He gave them all hugs and high fives, then they scattered back to their respective activities as Aphrodite came gliding around the corner in a sundress, Mania in her arms. She was a vision, as she always was, and Ares felt his bitter attitude slip away as she danced into his arms for affection. Ares kissed her and moved to go change out of his mortal armour, socking Eros in the arm on his way out—

The drawn-out groan of pain from his eldest child stopped him. He looked down at his fist, then back at Eros, who was clutching his upper arm with gritted teeth, giving him a foul expression.

“You know damn well I didn’t hit you that hard. Have you gotten weak in my absence or somethin’?”

He watched Eros gape like a fish for a moment, but before his eldest child could say anything in self-defence, Aphrodite cut in.

“Babies, afternoon chores, now!”

With a grumble, the assortment of mini deities disappeared to do various tasks. Ampelus hopped up and retrieved Mania, receiving quiet thanks from the love goddess before she vanished, leaving Love, War, and Lust alone in the kitchen. Aphrodite turned back to him with a supremely amused smirk on her face. Eros looked like he wanted to combust (which Ares was absolutely sure he could, he was _his_ child after all).

“Ma, no—”

“Your son got outperformed in the bedroom this weekend.”

“— _gah_ why did you have to say it like that!!!”

Ares cackled. Now _that_ was a mood booster if there ever was one.

“Who outperforms the literal god of bed-breaking?”

Eros was on his feet now, backtracking for the front door like he was expecting a fight for some reason. “Hey first of all, that’s _not_ my designation—”

Aphrodite was quick on the trigger. With a snap, there was a copy of yesterday’s morning paper laid out on the table in front of him, and Ares looked down to see a picture of Eros in profile, looking like he’d lost a fight and been strangled. _MYSTERY INJURIES: WHO MAULED THE GOD OF SEX?_ _What the fuck…?_ Ares’ eyes roved over the picture in shock, taking in the myriad of injuries visible in the image. His eyes lingered on the clear handprint visible on his son’s bicep…tiny hands…

Ares heard Eros arguing with his mother, but his mind was far away, remembering the hands of the pink goddess he had tricked into a kiss only months back. They were small, impossibly delicate, with long fingers…just like the bruises in the image. Vaguely, he felt jealousy spark to life in his chest.

But there was no way. No fuckin’ way that little puritan Kore, who had literally just told him she wasn’t looking for partners, would have slept with his son. No possible way. Heaving a breath, he looked back at his two most important people, now nose to nose, Eros angry, Aphrodite savagely victorious.

“Who the fuck outpaces a fertility god?” Ares stated, forcing a laugh. Aphrodite grinned, a vicious, triumphant grin. It was the smile that brought him back over and over again, a smile that sang to the chaos in his blood. It was a smile that said someone was going to suffer.

“Another fertility deity, of course.”

Ares froze on the spot. The spark of jealousy bloomed into a fire in his chest.

It was at this moment that Ares realised two things. One: his lovely lady had a grudge against Kore (and it was with genuine amusement that he wondered why), and two, much more pressing two: Eros had definitely fucked Kore. There were only three fertility deities active on Olympus, and two of them were in this room. There was only one option.

“Dad, wait—”

His _child_ had cockblocked him _and fucked a goddess he wanted?_

“—there’s a lot more to it than what you know about—"

_Did he fucking lose?_

_“—seriously Dad calm down this was never about winning—"_

_“Babe you need to cool it you’re heating the place up—"_

War himself did not accept loss. 

Ares did not mind that Kore had befriended his son, and he did not mind her chastisement or her rejection (that’s a lie, he was a little bit insulted but only a little), but finding out his _offspring_ , who had _no romantic interest_ in her, had been victorious in an endeavour for which he had _failed to succeed?_

_Unacceptable._

The rage swelled. His eyes glowed. His hands blazed. His sword appeared from the ether, pulled by the call of the battle.

Ares was not known for his self-control, of course he wasn’t, he was the chaos deity of war and carnage. Vaguely, he was aware he was getting out of hand, but the primal forces of his element were screaming, calling for blood in his ears. This _betrayal must be punished._ War must _always win._

Eros turned and fled out the door at top speed. Ares followed, nearly bashing the door off its hinges. He only managed three steps before the pandemonium before him stopped him in his tracks. There were feathers and flower petals _everywhere._ There was a tipped over tin of pastries scattered across the lawn. In the centre of the mayhem, two floral-tone figures on the ground, the smaller of the two wheezing loudly and gripping their ribcage.

“Fates, I am _so sorry!_ ” wailed his eldest child, who was nervously flapping his hands around the newcomer. Ares’ eyes slid over enough to fully register who this visitor was. Pink skin, a curly pixie crop of hair, and white sundress presented themselves for his perusal. Speak of the fucking devil, it was the object of his frustrations, Kore herself.

It was enough to jolt Ares out of his haze of anger for a moment. What the fuck was she doing here? His hands and arms cooled, but the embers glowed under his skin. He watched, dumbfounded as Eros helped her to her feet and brushed feathers off of her.

“It’s okay Eros – but what’s got you in such a rush?”

“It’s—well— _shit—”_ Eros stuttered before wheeling in front of her, blocking her from Ares’ view. “Dad, please stop. You _don’t_ know the whole situation—”

“What’s going on?” Kore asked in confusion.

Roused by his son's reminder, Ares lit back up again, sword reappearing in his dominant hand and beginning to glow as it absorbed his own power. Eros’ bow appeared in his hands, an odd contrast to his son’s goofy looking everyday wear before that too, shifted to armour. The damage visible in the tabloid was now visible across his son’s neck and arms, more faded, but still obvious. Kore peeked around and looked first at himself, then at his now-least-favourite son, her eyes focusing on the bruises. He watched the small goddess blush.

_Betrayal of the highest order._

He advanced. His footsteps left charred grass in their wake.

He heard Eros say a few words to the small pink goddess behind him, but he only heard the echoing drumbeat of war, the call to _defeat, to destroy his foe._ There was no family on the battlefield. His enemy settled into an archer’s stance, drew back on the string. Ares readied to deflect, lifted his sword arm into position—

And found his entire arm wrapped in vines. He looked down and saw them coiling over his feet, up his calves, around his wrists. He looked up in shock and found Eros equally weighed down by tendrils of green, bow pulled towards the ground. Shifting his eyes slightly to the left of his foe, he saw a vision in pink and green gently stepping around the bound god across the lawn. Briefly touching Eros’ shoulder, she whispered something Ares could not hear, and his son began to struggle as she walked away, vehement objections pouring from his lips, fighting to stand, to chase her.

She approached him gracefully, small steps raising flowers as she walked, arms raised as though in prayer. Then her innocent, gentle expression shifted, sclera reddening, smile morphing into something very like the savage triumph he’d seen on Aphrodite’s face earlier that day. Her hands clenched into fists, and he saw dark, sharp claws there. The vines around him lignified, charring under the heat of his limbs as they dragged him to his knees. A heady scent filled the air, flowers and ash, life and death. The sky darkened…or perhaps the sky no longer existed? He was mesmerised. Who was this? This was not Kore, not the innocent little girl he had stolen kisses from, no. This was a darkly seductive creature, a siren song stealing the air from his lungs, the blood red glow of her veins filling his mind with a haze. He did not want to fight…nothing existed but the look in her eyes…he only wanted _her…_ the vines around him crumbled to ash, but he was as bound as he was before under her gaze.

She stood, this darkly beautiful creature, eye-to-eye with his bound and vulnerable form. His own primal power fought for the upper hand, but could not resist the call to _kneel_ , to _surrender_. He felt delicate hands settle on his jaw, sharp nails pressing lightly into his cheeks. Those red eyes bored into his, filling his mind with a static. Vaguely, he realised he was _afraid_. Wildly aroused, but a part of him trembled under the weight of her thrall. _This_ was Persephone. This was the true _Bringer of Death_ he had sought to uncover. She moved around to his ear, and soft lips exhaled warm breath once, twice.

_“Down, boy.”_

Two words, with the echo of universes. The weight of the command crushed the air from his lungs. _Down._ He fought against the searing arousal that rose in him like an eruption but was powerless. His eyes rolled up and he pitched sideways, falling for eternity, hitting the grass in seconds. _What…_ The world went dark, and Ares knew nothing more.

* * *

“—the _fuck?!”_

Ares came to with a shout, launching into a seated position. He found himself in his front yard, being watched by Persephone, Eros, and Aphrodite, the former looking slightly ill and leaning heavily on the apprehensive middle one, the latter of whom was looking supremely amused.

“Ares I am so sorry; I didn’t mean it!” came a piteous voice from the smallest deity. “I haven’t practiced with my powers yet and—”

Aphrodite interrupted the “Don’t apologise to him Pinky, he fuckin’ deserved it.”

Ares looked at her in shock. “What—”

“You literally tried to murder _our son_ because he got laid and you didn’t, you idiot,” Aphrodite deadpanned, “Learn to play in the sandbox.”

Ares floundered for a response, but she was right, he’d absolutely gotten carried away. Persephone was shaking and pale. Eros was rubbing her arms, anxiously eyeing her. She looked first at Eros, then him, then launched into another frenzied apology.

“This i-is my fault, I—I asked Eros beca—”

Eros interrupted her. “Persephone, you don’t have to explain yourself if you aren’t comfortable doing so. Just because my Dad-saster is having a tantrum does _not_ mean you have to share things you don’t want to.” _Tantrum?!_ He began to protest, but Persephone spoke over him.

“N-no, it’s okay. Besides,” she heaved a shuddery breath, “I think war might be something I’ll need later down the line.”

Eros lit up like it was a fuckin’ party. None of this made any sense. What were they talking about? Is this about what she did to get her new name?

Persephone sat up and looked at him with wide, fearful eyes, so very unlike the femme fatale gaze she had locked onto him before. The disconnect was jarring, but Ares held the eye contact. He was no bitch. He could handle a little discomfort. Persephone took a deep breath, but before a single word passed her lips, Aphrodite let out a sharp gasp of shock and horror and sank to her knees next to him. Ares looked at her for a moment then returned to the tiny, shivering figure, who appeared to steel herself before trying again.

“W-well, I-I was assaulted—”

Ares felt his insides drop into the floor. Did she think he assaulted her by kissing her??

“It wasn’t me, was it?”

“ _Excuse you?”_ came a furious voice from his left.

“ _Let her speak_ , you’re both _terrible_!” thundered Eros in a voice shockingly reminiscent of his own. He and Aphrodite both quieted.

“No Ares, it wasn’t you, it was after I arrived on Olympus—a-and no, Aphrodite—er, ma’am, uh—it wasn’t Hades!! He was nothing but kind to me—” Ares watched the colour return to her cheeks as she blushed heavily and floundered before going on. “—but I was assaulted.” There was a bright shine in her eyes, but her voice steadied. “Eros found out and has been helping me cope with it. I’ve also only learned about the fact I’m a…a fertility goddess, as well. Because of the, uh, because of what happened, I—and because I wasn’t aware, I’ve been suppressing a lot of my powers and—well it’s been causing weird things to happen. Eros helped me realise those powers r-recently—” another hot blush painted over her cheeks ( _ugh_ ) and her voice lifted and sped up, “—but I haven’t practised really and I hit my head when he flew into me and I dropped my baklava s-so I was irritated and wanted you to stop attacking him so I t-tried stopping you and I got out of hand and knocked you out and then passed out myself!! I’m really sorry!! I didn’t mean to!”

Ares stared at her, completely dumbstruck.

Assaulted? He could envision it. Mortals, consumed by wrath and high on the bloodlust of battle, often sabotaged cities and claimed women and girls in violent, cruel ways. He tried to make sure those warriors suffered later when he saw it happen, but it was an unfortunate part of the corruptive essence of power (flagrantly abused by his father, of course). But innocent, tiny Kore, taking baby steps into the world, being assaulted? The Fates were cruel. He felt the rage building again but tamped it down furiously. Now was not the time. He choked down his own welling emotions. He needed to apologise (again).

He scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“Well…shit. I fucked up. Kor—Persephone, I am sorry for what happened to you. If you need my—” Aphrodite elbowed him, hard, “—er, our help, let me know.”

Aphrodite sighed. Ares almost laughed; he knew this was like pulling teeth for his foul-tempered spitfire.

“No wonder your emotions were so unstable…no one deserves that. Damn, how am I supposed to give you shit after hearing about that?” Aphrodite paused, then Ares saw a look of seedy humour appear on her face and she turned to Eros. “Is that why there was such a scene at Monday’s meeting?”

Eros blanched until Persephone patted him on the leg. He looked at her, then Ares, then to his mother. Then he nodded.

“What scene?” Ares inquired. Eros glared at him. He sighed.

“Eros, I am sorry for getting angry and refusing to listen.” He stated, albeit rather grumpily. Eros seemed to accept his apology though, immediately beaming. Persephone giggled quietly, apparently aware of this story.

Aphrodite clambered to her feet and surveyed the trio remaining in the yard. She sighed.

“Look, at least there were no neighbours to witness this mess. The last thing we need is more tabloids. Clean this up before you come inside, okay?” Without waiting for a response, she flipped her hair and walked away. Ares watched her go, admiring the sway of her hips before Eros cleared his throat.

“Well, do you want to know what happened or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it.”

Eros wriggled in delight. Persephone smiled serenely at his antics.

“So! It was like this…”

* * *

Several hours, a trashbag of feathers, and a new pan of baklava (courtesy of Eros and Persephone, respectively) later, and Ares found himself spending his evening on the couch, watching TV and brushing out Philia’s hair. Absentmindedly, as he ran the brush through her hair, he contemplated who might have done the horrific event Persephone had mentioned earlier that day. She’d said it wasn’t him, Hades, or Eros…which left a lot of deities. Eros had been deliberately hesitant and vague on some details of the meeting, which meant it was likely an Olympian. He’d have to investigate…

No, he shouldn’t. She had not told him, and it was not his business unless she made it so. He would have to restrain his adjacent desire for revenge. Patience was not his strong suit, but battle strategy often called for it, so he would wait.

Or, he could ask his mom…

There was a soft snore from his lap. Philia had fallen completely asleep. He picked her up and ambled to her room, placing her on her bed and tucking her in. As he did so, he heard footsteps on the stairs. He followed the sounds back into the front hall to find Persephone bidding Eros goodbye. Eros lifted her for a hug, and they made eye contact. He nodded at her and turned back towards the couch.

“Wait, Ares, may I talk to you before I leave?”

He turned. What could she want from him? He recalled, again, the inescapable eyes of her “other” form and was suddenly nervous. He shook it off, there was no fuckin’ reason to be afraid, he was War! He puffed up and walked over, making eye contact with Eros, who nodded and vanished into the house. He leaned on the doorframe. Maximum casual.

“Sup?”

“I wanted to apologise again for earlier, I-it wasn’t okay for me to lose control like that.”

Oh. He shrugged.

“Don’t stress, I was the one who started it.” He smiled lopsidedly and she returned it with a small grin. A few flowers bloomed in her hair.

“I…I also wanted to ask you…my mother never taught me any self-defence, she always said there was no need, but I see that hasn’t helped me. I—well, would—”

“Want me to teach you to fight?” Ares finished her unanswered question with glee. A chance to assist in a revenge plot and flirt with her for extended periods? Perfect way to get back at Eros and also piss Hades off in one swoop. He cracked his knuckles and grinned conspiratorially. “When do we get started?”

She beamed at him. “Soon! Can I text you when I know my schedule?”

He held his hand out for her phone, and she handed it over. He punched in his contact info (and set his contact name to ‘Daddy’ just for a laugh) and texted himself before handing the phone back to her and watching her pocket it without checking his contact info. Perfect.

“Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.” He replied, turning to wander back to his couch.

“Oh, and Ares?”

He looked back at her over his shoulder and saw (to his mild arousal and fear) the same expression from earlier, the darkly seductive smile, the sharp talons. She beckoned with one finger and he bent as though drawn to her hand from a rope. She leaned in until they were a finger’s breadth apart. Was she going to kiss him? His heart raced.

“ _If you tell anyone about what I told you today, you will suffer for it.”_ It wasn’t as overwhelming the second time, not after Persephone had already wasted him with her powers earlier, but overwhelming feeling of arousal rushed up inside him, and the wood of the doorframe splintered under the sudden wild tension seizing his muscles, and his vision faded at the edges, and he felt… _he felt…_

But then it was gone, and an innocent pink goddess with flowers blooming in her hair was watching him, and he was panting, sweating like he’d fought an army singlehanded, supremely unsatisfied and aching. He nodded numbly, and she beamed, before twirling and taking off.

He stared at her departing form then looked down to find a small bunch of hot pink flowers growing where her feet had been. He bent, plucked one, examined it. He wasn’t sure what it was…

“It’s Rhododendron.” Came a voice from behind him.

“Er, what?”

Aphrodite stepped into view, “The flower you’re holding, it’s Rhododendron. It means ‘beware’. Don’t cross her.”

“How do you know that?”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at him before dragging his arm over her shoulder and watching Persephone’s disappearing form. “You idiot. Flowers are a love language. Who am I again?” She cocked her head at him. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

“My favourite goddess, obviously.” She smiled, one of her rare ones reserved specifically for him, and kissed him on the arm he had slung over her shoulder. He pressed his own kiss on top of her head.

“They’re definitely going to get together.” Aphrodite commented offhandedly. “Persephone and Aidoneus. I can sense it. They’re two sides of the same coin. I don’t think I’ve seen any pairing so clearly in my whole existence.”

Ares sighed in response. Damn. He really had no chance from the get-go, did he…

“Sucks for you.”

“Guess you’re stuck with me then.” He teased, patting her on the ass. She snorted, but dragged him inside, closing the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, he was being shown a text message with a screenshot of Persephone’s phone, containing exactly one(1) phone number (his) and the contact name _DADDY_. The rest of the evening he spent cheerfully beating the shit out of Eros (and getting beat to shit in return, it was _his_ son after all) on the living room floor while Aphrodite yelled at them from the kitchen for breaking furniture.

He supposed it wasn’t _the_ shittiest week ever…

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> persephone: sit down, Bitch, be humble(TM)  
> ares: well mark me down as scared AND horny!!!
> 
> lmfao catch me out here reading research papers on flowers babey. also i've decided to just leave this open ended because i keep thinking about developments related to this story and this is wild i am a one-shot wonder what IS THIS
> 
> i, personally, think ares would absolutely have a violent jealous streak if he found out his kid boinked one of his interests, and since we also know him to be violent when angry, boom fight me eros. i also think that once persephone really starts leaning into her powers she'd be enjoying the strength, having been spending a lot of her life using literally like...half of her max capacity. also in my headcanon, the way fertility powers manifest varies based on personality (which is why ares, who literally bangs another one, can't handle her specific brand of siren), and since persephone has kept literally half of her entire life locked and has always assumed this innocent demeanour i think her powers would appear almost alter-ego style (like the reflection and in her wrath episode), like some sort of dark vixen or something. also that's my own personal Mood when i go to clubs so gpoy
> 
> look at me making headcanon statements like i actually know how to write. what a meme


End file.
